The Lost Man
by gundam-eva64
Summary: A mysterious youth no memories of his own past is taken in by a woman and her daughter, Kokoro. What happens when a connection is formed between this amnesiac young man and Kokoro? Will she be able to help him solve the mysteries of his past? Guess you'll have to find out. KokoroxOC
1. Hiroshi

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA.

This is a short chapter, so think of it as an intro to the story

* * *

"Is this…a dream…?" said the voice of a young man, who was standing in nothing but darkness. "Where am I…?" He looked around at his surroundings, but there was nothing to look at. "Who am I? Why am I here?" A few seconds later, images of random things started appearing around him, such as adults and a little boy, a meteorite crashing to earth, soldiers coming to a house, and a man with a darkened face taking the boy away from the two. "What…the hell…is this?!" He soon grabbed a hold of his head and fell to the ground, screaming. "AAAAAAAHH!"

The young man jolted up out of a bed, with his screams echoing throughout the empty room. Hearing the scream, two doctors came, one of them holding a needle of a strange green liquid. One of the doctors held the young man down, while the other injected him with a green stuff, which helped him calm down a little. "Are you okay now, young man?" asked one of the doctors to the young man, who nodded in response, while taking deep breaths. "I see you're awake…" said a man as he entered the room unexpectedly. The young man looked up at the man, who had a sinister-looking face, and he felt something deep within him that he can't explain. The man knelt down and looked at the young man, eye to eye. "Do you know who I am?" asked the man. The young man nodded. "Yes…Mr. Donovan…"

About 30 minutes later, the young man was in a gym, punching and kicking a sandbag with an intense ferocity. Watching from the side was Donovan and a Japanese woman in a business suit. "How goes his training, Miyako?" asked Donovan to the woman, as he watching the young man attacking the sandbag. "It seems like he's getting better every day, and stronger with each passing second, sir." The sound of the large bag popping and falling sand soon filled the gym as Donovan and Miyako stared at the young man, who had his fist out. "I see…" said Donovan. The young exited the gym to get another sandbag. "Miyako…I want you to take the young man with you." Hearing this, she looked up at Donovan with surprise. "Think of it as a form of training exercise for him…For the next few weeks, I want you to take him in…" Looking at her boss from behind, she nodded. "Yes sir."

The young man sat in the passenger seat, as Miyako was driving him to her house in Kyoto, Japan. "How did I get myself into something like this…?" thought Miyako to herself. "Just what is Donovan thinking…?" She slightly turned her head to young man, but kept her eyes on the road. "Why did Donovan ask me to take him to my house? He knows I have a daughter, right?!" The young man, on the other hand, stared out the window with a distant look in his eyes. "So…this is what it's like to be outside…?" thought the young man to himself. He felt a small sensation, as this was the first time of his life outside of the DOATEC building. "That's right…You've never been outside of the DOATEC building, have you?" asked Miyako to the young man, who nodded slightly in response. "Well, you'll my house, then. It may not be like the DOATEC building, but it's comfortable." The car soon stopped in front of a huge Japanese house. Both Miyako and the young man exited the car and took a good look at the house.

"Your house is huge…" said the young man to Miyako, who smiled in return. She took her house keys out of her pocket, inserting it into the keyhole and turned, unlocking the door. The two entered the house, and the young man was exasperated at the look of the inside of the house and smelled the sweet scent of that filled the house. "I'm home!" yelled Miyako, her voice echoing throughout the house. Just who could she be saying that to? Footsteps could be heard from within the house, coming towards Miyako and the young man. "Welcome home, mother, "said a young girl, who came up to Miyako and bowed to her. "This is my daughter, Kokoro…" said Miyako to the young man, who was at the girl. In the few seconds, the young man turned to her and felt something. "It's nice to meet you…" said the young man to Kokoro. "What is this feeling…? And why do I feel so weird…?" thought the young man to himself. The young man looked at her as if he was a robot scanning her.

"And you are…?" asked Kokoro to the young man, waving her hand in front of him. Snapping himself back to reality, the young man shook his head a little. "Um…Hiroshi…Hiroshi Yamashita…" said Hiroshi to the girl, with a small sense of awkwardness, which caused Kokoro to giggle a little. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hiroshi."


	2. School

Kokoro giggled at Hiroshi, who was feeling a little awkward at meeting the young lady. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hiroshi," said the girl to the said young man, who chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. Miyako looked on at the two and was surprised at the way Hiroshi acted to his daughter, but passed it off as a simple phase he was going through. She walked up to the two and smiled. "Well, Hiroshi, it's time I showed you around." said Miyako. Hiroshi nodded, as well as Kokoro, who knew that he was going to stay for a few weeks, due to her mother informing her over the phone. She led Hiroshi around the house, showing him where everything was, such as the bathrooms, kitchen, bedrooms, etc. At the end of the tour, Miyako took Hiroshi to his room, with Kokoro behind them.

"And this is your room. I'm sorry if it doesn't suit you, but it's only spare room we have." said Miyako to Hiroshi, who walked into the room, looking around. It wasn't too big, nor was it too small. It had a bed and a drawer and a closet next to it. The young man turned to Miyako and Kokoro, and smiled with excitement. "Thank you, Ms. Miyako," said Hiroshi, with gratitude in his voice. "I promise not to be too much of a burden on you." The older woman laughed a little at that statement. "It's no trouble at all," She then looked at her watch and was shocked at the time. She turned to her daughter with a small serious look on her face. "Kokoro, I have to go back to work. Can I trust you to help Hiroshi unpack and get dinner started?"

"Yes, mother," said Kokoro to Miyako, who gave her a reassuring look. Her mother simply nodded and was about to take off, but almost forgot something. "Oh, and Hiroshi?" The young man looked up at Miyako, with curiosity written all over his face. "So long as you're staying here, you're going to school with my daughter. Is that clear?" Hiroshi simply nodded, as well as Kokoro. Miyako then left to go back to DOATEC. Hiroshi then grabbed his bags and dragged them into his room, with Kokoro helping him unpack the usual: clothes, toiletries, etc. "So…what's school like?" asked Hiroshi to the young lady, who looked at him with a shocked expression. "What? You mean you've never been to school before?" The young man chuckled at her response. "Well, I spent most of my life being home-schooled, so I don't know what it's like in an actual school."

"Well, public school is a place where you learn and meet new people," said Kokoro, as she was folding Hiroshi's clothes, while Hiroshi was listening and putting them away. "You can make new friends and the teachers are nice, and…" She turned, only to see Hiroshi looking her at eye level. "…you get to go on all sorts of adventures." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She then went to the door, while he looked on. "I'm going to get dinner started. Is there anything that you'd like for me to make?" asked Kokoro to Hiroshi, who went into thinking for a bit. "Um…I'm fine with anything…" said the young man, which she responded with a nod. She then turned and walked to the kitchen. As soon as she left, Hiroshi fell on the bed. "Why…am I feeling this? I only just met her…" thought Hiroshi to himself, as he stared at the ceiling.

About 45 minutes, Kokoro went upstairs to tell Hiroshi that dinner was ready, only find something that brought a smile to her face and a few giggles: Hiroshi was sleeping like a baby. "I guess he was more tired than I thought…" thought Kokoro to herself. She then left the room, and came back with a cup of green tea, a bowl of white rice and a pair of chopsticks, and left them on the drawer by his bed. "Good night…" whispered Kokoro to the sleeping young man, as she left the room.

The next morning, Hiroshi woke up to the sunlight cracking through the window. He looked to his left and saw the meal on the drawer that Kokoro left for him. He grabbed the chopsticks and the bowl of rice and took a bite. "It's delicious…" said Hiroshi to himself. After consuming, he took the dishes to the kitchen and washed them himself, then put them away. He turned to go back to his room. Along the way, he heard something outside and looked out through the hallway window, only to see something he never expected. He saw Kokoro, wearing a pink kimono, and practicing what seemed to be a type of martial art. Her movements were graceful, and the amount of force she was using looked like it could knock you back completely. It was as if she was both following and commanding the wind. Hiroshi watched through the window as she was kicking high and low, and moving her hands around in a slow motion. She then stopped and made her way back inside, while he turned to go back to his room and get dressed for school.

About an hour passed, and Hiroshi was walking with Kokoro to school, both wearing school uniforms. "So…why do we have to wear uniforms in school?" asked Hiroshi to Kokoro, as he was fiddling with his shirt. "It's a requirement to wear them," replied the young lady, as she turned to look at him. "Don't get too worked up over it." She laughed a bit as they kept walking, leaving Hiroshi with a confused expression on his face, but wiped it off. "Well, if you say so…" said Hiroshi. "By the way, about that meal you made…It was delicious." The young man smiled at her when he said that, which caused her to smile as well, looking at him with her innocent eyes. "Thank you…" they both said in unison, only to chuckle a little bit.

It wasn't long until they reached the school entrance. Kokoro grabbed Hiroshi's arm and pulled him towards the entrance. As soon as they got to the door, she turned to Hiroshi. "Allow me to show you around the school, okay?" asked Kokoro to Hiroshi, who nodded in response. She opened the door and entered the building, with the young man following behind. She held on to his arm, almost possessively, while Hiroshi had no idea why. And yet, to him, it felt right. Students were glaring at him, mostly males, and again, he did not have a clue as to why. "Um…Kokoro? Why are you squeezing my arm?" asked Hiroshi. "And why are these other people staring at me?" She stopped in her tracks and looked down, seeing that she really was squeezing his arm, then quickly let go. "Oh…um…I guess it's because-"said Kokoro, only to be interrupted.

"Hey Kokoro!" yelled a male voice from down the hall. A tall, muscular, young man approached the two. He glared at Hiroshi, before returning his attention to the aforementioned girl. Hiroshi didn't like the guy already, and they had only just met. "What do you want this time, Saizo?" asked Kokoro, with an annoyed tone in her voice. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to tonight's party with me. Just think about it, huh? The school's most popular girl, showing up with the most handsome man ever?"

"Saizo, you've asked me this over a hundred times and I said no!" said Kokoro, glaring the tall, idiotic, man. "But-!" said Saizo, only to be interrupted by Hiroshi, who stepped in between the two. "She said no…" said Hiroshi, trying to hide his anger. Saizo looked down at Hiroshi, being much taller than him. The two glared at each other. Not wanting to attract attention inside the school, Saizo simply stomped away out of anger. "Thanks…" said Kokoro to Hiroshi, who turned to look at her. "It's nothing…" He simply smiled at her. "As long as you're okay." The two then continued on, with Kokoro showing Hiroshi around the school. She introduced him to the teachers, and the staff. After a few hours of school, the two walked out of the building. "So what did you think?" asked Kokoro to Hiroshi, who looked at her with a nervous smile. "Well-"He was then punched in the side of the face and into the pavement.

"Hiroshi!" yelled Kokoro, with worry in her voice, as she ran towards the fallen man. "Are you alright?!" She then turned to the person that punched Hiroshi, leading her glaring at Saizo. "How dare you! How dare you steal my Kokoro!" yelled Saizo to the seemingly knocked-out young man, who was being helped up by the girl. "Excuse me?!" yelled Kokoro, as she helped Hiroshi regain his composure. "Are you okay?" Hiroshi shook his head a little and turned to her. "I'll be fine." She then turned her attention back to Saizo "I was never yours to begin with!" said Kokoro, as she stomped her way to confront him. "Out of the way, Kokoro! This guy needs to learn a lesson!" said Saizo, who was clearly blinded by both anger and jealousy. Hiroshi put a hand on Kokoro's shoulder, which caused her to turn around. "Let me handle this…" said Hiroshi to Kokoro, who was about to protest, until she saw a look that said "I'll be alright" in his eyes. She simply nodded and stepped aside, as Hiroshi confronted Saizo.

"You're about to learn your lesson, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Saizo, as he attempted to punch Hiroshi. As if like a flash of light, Hiroshi simply stepped to the left, dodging the attack. Kokoro was shocked by this and stared in awe. Soon, a crowd of students gathered both Hiroshi and Saizo, who attempted another punch, only to have it miss again. "YOU ASS-HOLE!" yelled Saizo, as he charged at Hiroshi, who jumped in the air, dodging the attack. "Takes one to know one…." said Hiroshi to Saizo, turning towards him. Saizo turned around. As soon as he did, Hiroshi ran up to him like a bullet and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks to Saizo's chest. He then kicked the brute into the air, and seemingly teleported above him, sending a kick to the chest, powerful enough send him to the ground and knock the air out of him. Kokoro was shocked beyond words. As the fight was over, Kokoro ran up to Hiroshi and hugged him.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, got it?!" said Kokoro to Hiroshi, who was confused at first, scratching the back of his head and not knowing what to do. "Uh…sure…" was all he could say. "Good…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd, with the students staring at him in awe, while others were staring at a knocked-out Saizo. Meanwhile, a ninja, clad in black, stood on a tree branch in the shadows, having watched the fight from afar. "There's no doubt about it…"thought the ninja to himself, crossing his arms and watching Hiroshi. "That fighting style…was Mugen Tenshin…"

To be continued...


End file.
